Talk:Monster Life Ideas/@comment-82.75.189.244-20130512070431
Hi, At this moment I have almost all monsters (waiting on Cupidster and Pinester to become available again, and hoping for a Boarster sale...), and ALL land space is completely occupied by the strongest available buildings. I now have close to 4,000,000 coins, 70,000 f-stones and 3,000 crystals with no destination for them, until some new stuff appears. I think it should be made "rewarding" for those of us who have gone all the way with this game, have long since reached level 60 and have done about everything one can do. My GL live ID is "ogreve" and the only thing I really enjoy in the gameplay now is being a top-5 player (weekly leaderboard) and a top 30 player in the global leaderboard in the PVP games. I'm really looking for some new high end stuff, as I'm sure are many other players who have already obtained (almost) all of the available items. Therefore, I'd love to see some kick-*ass new monsters, and they can be expensive ones (please not too many crystals though!). It should also be noted that there are considerably more earth monsters than water and fire monsters, so here are a few suggestions (mostly high end monsters): 1 - Devilster / Balrogster. Fire monster. 1,000,000 coins or 30,000 f-stones. The name Balrogster might cause copyright issues with Lord of the Rings (or not). It would be great if this would become the top of the line monster, outranking the Starster. It should feature a strong combination of speed/stamina/health, without becoming too unrealistic, so the monster can be beaten by the other champions if they use some critical hits, or if they receive some help otherwise. 2 - Werewolfster. Fire monster. To be made available only on one day/night on which a full moon takes place (I was hoping to see this monster appear last Thursday!). It would then become a monthly re-occurring possibillity to buy it, making it special and still making it attainable later if you miss it the first time round. Price: 260 crystals (like most "special" monsters). IMO it should be a monster with specifications that are comparable to the Eggster or so. 3 - Dragonster. Fire monster. I would vote for either this one, or the proposed Devilster, to become the top of the line. Make it MUCH stronger than the Huolongster and not too slow. Speed 2 sounds good, and obviously with a lot of damage to deal out and great stamina. Make it an expensive one in either currency (f-stones preferred), but don't go over the top if it can only be bought with crystals. 4 - Volcanoster. Fire monster. Strong but slow. Speed 1, lots of stamina, lots of damage. Price maybe around that of the Snailster (+/- 800 crystals), or something medium-high in crystals/f-stones. 5 - Krakenster. Water monster. I realise this will be similar to Squidster or Nautiluster and perhaps therefore not very original, but well, the Kraken is of course one of those notorious "real myth" sea monsters. It would have to become the top of the line of the water monsters. It would be good if it outranked Starster, but not Devilster/Dragonster. This one could be made expensive too, preferrably in coins. Maybe something like 750,000 coins. 6 - Mermaidster/Sirenster. Water monster. Yes! Some more "feminine monsters" too! :PPossibly as a special sale (time limited, 7 days). I would put this somewhere in the upper-mid range of specs and price. Comparable to the Eggster, and with a price to match. Maybe 260 Crystals, or some 5,000 f-stones or 100,000 coins. 7 - Neptunuster / Posseidonster. Water monster. An alternative top-of-the-line water monster, with specs and a price to match that of the proposed Devilster. It would be truly great if this would be made available in conjunction with the Devilster. Obviously it would have to become an expensive one, with specifications around or outranking those of the Starster. 8 - Whalester. Water monster. Slow (speed 1) but with a lot of damage and stamina. Could be made comparable to the Stonester, in all aspects (i.e. specifications and price). 9 - Zombiester / Eddiester. Earth monster. Eddiester would be my preferred name, basing it on my favourite music band's (i.e. Iron Maiden) mascotte Eddie, which is kind of zombie-like. Make it strong, but don't go over the top too much. Something like Pumpkinster maybe. Attainable with coins, possibly. Maybe 50,000 coins and specifications that somewhat outrank those of Pumpkinster? 10 - Lightningster. Air monster. Strong and -of course- FAST monster. Speed 4, high damage, medium stamina. Make it shoot out lightning (rays and bolts) and give it a very cool overall "electric look". Another expensive one of course, but please not any more than 1,200 crystals. Coins or f-stones (a lot, if necessary) preferred! 11 - Eaglester. Air monster. Must have better specifications than Owlster, but not as good as the current air champions like Starster and Reindeerster. Maybe around those of Toucster, with a price to match. Alright, enough for now... ;) Let me think of some more monsters later! :P Cheers, Olaf